And Then the Hurricane Hit
And Then the Hurricane Hit is the twelfth episode of the third season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Ani Achola as the main suspect in Bryce Walker's murder. Synopsis The pressure of Clay’s arrest leads his friends to make risky decisions, and the full story of the brawl that erupted at homecoming emerges. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Clay runs away, but first he talks to Ani who tells him not to. She even offers to be his alibi to the police, but Clay knows that this would implicate her and tells her no. Ani kisses Clay passionately before Clay leaves to try to hitchhike to leave the town. Clay calls Tyler to let him know he won't be at school and Tyler expresses his disappointment to Clay because there is something "really important" happening today. Jessica apologizes at a school assembly, which students from Liberty High School and the Hillcrest High School football team attend. Jess gives a speech about standing up for survivors of sexual assault. Several students, including Jessica, Tyler, and Justin, stand up to say that they are a survivor. Justin says he was sexually abused by his mom's boyfriend when he was young and even worked as a sex worker when he was living on the streets, where sometimes guys would do things he didn't want to. Clay showed up at the assembly, per Tyler's request, but he gets arrested. The police question him about steroids and the texts he sent. Clay claims it's pure coincidence that Bryce died shorty after the texts. In a flashback, Clay sees Bryce kissing Ani at the homecoming game, which he confronts Ani about. When the fight at the field breaks out, Clay goes after Bryce. In another flashback, Bryce talks to Chlöe, who admits she was pregnant with his baby and had an abortion. Bryce tries to comfort Chlöe until he finds out that Zach was the one who helped Chlöe with the whole thing. This is why Bryce attacks Zach during the fight at the homecoming game- he thinks that Zach stole Chlöe from him. He broke Zach's knee, ruining Zach future. To get revenge, Zach finds Bryce at the docks later after the game (because Bryce was waiting to meet Jess). He beat Bryce up, threw his phone in the water and leaves him behind. In present day, after Clay gets arrested, Zach confesses to Alex that he really is the one who killed Bryce, and won't let Clay take the fall for it. Alex seems suspicious of this, but Zach goes anyway to the police station to confess. Deputy Standall tells Zach that what he did is only assault and battery. The autopsy shows that Bryce died by drowning, not assault. Meanwhile, Tyler, with the support of Justin, Jessica, and Charlie (a jock who was present when Bryce confronted Montgomery over his assault) tells the police his story. Later, Montgomery is arrested. In another flashback, Bryce is wounded on the dock after Zach beat him up (but he's alive) and sees someone approaching. We can't see who it is except that it's a man. Ani confesses to Jess that she slept with Bryce, Jess's rapist, which is the worst thing she's ever done. Ani asks Jessica what the worst thing she has ever done is. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Guest Starring *Steven Weber as Gary Bolan *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Chelsea Alden as Mackenzie *Deaken Bluman as Winston Williams *RJ Brown as Caleb *Bryce Cass as Cyrus *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Marcus DeAnda as Mr. de la Cruz *Hart Denton as Dean Holbrook *Benito Martinez as Sheriff Diaz *Nana Mensah as Amara Josephine Achola *Meredith Monroe as Carolyn Standall *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Brandon Scott as Coach Kerba *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Casey Ford *Anne Winters as Chlöe Rice Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes